Cornered
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Oneshot. Smallville FanFic. The Scene in ‘Wrath’ in which Lana hunts down Lex, and is just about to kill him. But this Time, Clark may be too late to stop her from killing Lex... COMPLETE


**_Cornered _**

Smallville FanFic. The Scene in 'Wrath' in which Lana hunts down Lex, and is just about to kill him. But this Time, Clark may be too late to stop her from killing Lex...

**I don't know the scene very well, so that's why I might make up a few things of my own … and I think it was about time Lex died, anyways!**

"Lana!" Lex gasped, as Lana gripped Lex by the throat, and slammed him against the Wall. "Don't do this! Clark will never forgive you if you kill me."

"No." Lana agreed, smiling cruelly. "But he'll get over it when he sees how much better it is without you in our lives!"

"Lana, Please-" Lex started, but Lana cut him off.

"You were the one keeping a room all about Clark and his activities ever since you ran him down in your Porsche and he remained uninjured, so I don't think he's all too eager to rescue you."

"Don't do this, Lana." Lex whispered.

"You killed my Child, even though it was never there in the first place," She hissed. "I _hate_ you!" Grabbing an electric Wire, she plunged it through his heart. Lex fell to the floor, and she watched him, hatred evident on her face. Lex looked up at her, took a last breath, and died.

Lana stepped on him on her way out to the door, dismissing him. He was nothing. What mattered was that she was finally free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, My God!" Chloe looked at the morning newspaper, sitting down at the table. She had come to the Kent's Farm because Clark had invited her to come, and she was curious why it had sounded so urgent. Now she knew.

"Lex Luthor was found dead in the office of his Scottish Mansion yesterday at 7:00 PM, due to being stabbed in the heart with an electric wire. Several other bruises were found on his body, but the main Mark that killed him was the hole in his heart, Coroners reported. There is no news of the assailant, and no evidence was found of any other person being on the scene before the police arrived." Chloe read aloud. She put down the paper and looked at Clark, stunned.

"I know." He smiled ruefully.

"I wonder what Lionel is doing?" Chloe mused aloud. She peered at Clark, eyes narrowed. "It's no other Kryptonians, Is it?"

"I don't think so." He said, "Bizarro was the last one, and he's gone now – Martian Manhunter took care of him."

"What about Kara?" Chloe asked, but Clark shook his head.

"No, she would never do something like this. It must have been some thief or someone he fired. I just regret never going there on time."

"We should attend the Funeral," Chloe said softly. "I mean, we knew him. Whatever 33.1 Projects he was doing, we still owe that to him, at least. He's helped us enough times in the past."

Clark said nothing, but as he turned away, Chloe saw the look of Guilt and self-loathing on his face, and that hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. She was secretly glad that Lex Luthor had gone to some place where he could never hurt anyone ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Funeral was a dismal event. Lex Luthor had been one of the most prominent figures in town, even before the Sheriff of Smallville. Lana looked over at where Lionel was standing, looking grieved. Jimmy, Chloe, and Lois were all standing next to Clark, and all looked shocked and unsettled. Kara looked merely indifferent and puzzled at the occasion. Martha had come from Washington for the day, and was standing next to Kara. She looked pained.

Lana slipped her arm through Clark's to give him some comfort and stood in silence, looking sombre as she bowed her head. She knew, somehow, that she would need as alibi, but she had one all ready. Whatever happened, no one could connect her with Lex's death. No one would ever realise the truth, and she listened attentively.

"Ashes to ashes…" _Yes_, Lana thought. _Lex was certainly dust in the wind_. And that line held a tone of finality, as if stating boldly, _Lex is gone_…

The Priest prayed.

The Mourners mourned.

And Lex Luthor was no more. Smallville was better off without him.


End file.
